<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrender by Maharet108</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395864">Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharet108/pseuds/Maharet108'>Maharet108</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Adora (She-Ra), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Tongue Fucking, Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharet108/pseuds/Maharet108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want, Adora?" Catra's voice was a low rasp as she whispered in Adora's ear "You don't always have to take care of my needs."</p><p>Adora shivered, barely able to stifle a low moan as she tried to remember how they had arrived at this point - her pinned against a wall with Catra weaving slick, molten desire through her core.</p><p>or </p><p>Adora allows herself to surrender to Catra for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone. This is my first Catradora fic and it's my first attempt at smut. It hasn't been beta'd so please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors. Feedback is welcome. I hope that you guys enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want, Adora?" Catra's voice was a low rasp as she whispered in Adora's ear "You don't always have to take care of my needs." </p><p>Adora shivered, barely able to stifle a low moan as she tried to remember how they had arrived at this point - her pinned against a wall with Catra weaving slick, molten desire through her core.</p><p>"Talk to me, babe" Catra rasped as she slowly trailed sucking kisses down Adora's neck.</p><p>Adora wasn't good at this. She was never good at putting her needs before others. It was especially hard with Catra doing sexy things to her and fogging up her brain. How could she find the words to express what she wanted? How could she tell Catra that she wanted to be fucked until she came undone? That she wanted to relinquish all control and be consumed?</p><p>She arched her back as Catra bit her neck while she roughly pinned her wrists above her head. All she could do was moan and squirm against Catra's thigh which was pressed against her cunt. Maybe Catra already had a sense of what she needed. How she needed it.</p><p>"Catra," her hoarse crack of a voice surprised her  "....please...." Was that a whimper? What was happening to her?</p><p>"Please what, Adora?" Catra’s voice was all smugness, dripping with lust. "I want you to say it" Adora felt herself clench at the note of hardness there.</p><p>"Please.....fuck me" Adora didn't know that she could sound so pleading, so desperate.</p><p>Those small words were all Catra needed. She flipped Adora around, gripping her two wrists tightly in one hand, holding them in place in the small of Adora's back. The grip was just tight enough that it hurt. Adora was surprised to find that the pain thrilled her. It aroused her basest, most animalistic urges. She wasn't sure if the low growl that she heard came from her throat or Catra's.</p><p>"Now, I'm going to fuck you, Adora." Catra drawled her words as she pulled Adora's ass to her hips with her free hand.</p><p>Adora craned her neck around to capture Catra's gaze and was stunned by what she found there. Catra's eyes were ablaze with desire. Adora felt like she would surely be engulfed by the lust radiating from those crystalline orbs. There was the sizzle of anticipation in the air - like electricity crackling along her skin.</p><p>She was acutely aware of every sensation - Catra's fingers digging into her wrists, her clothes rough against Adora's ass. Her skin pebbled with gooseflesh, aching for contact.</p><p>All of this was a heady mixture - a most exquisite torture.</p><p>"I want you to tell me a safe word, something that will let me know if it's too much," Catra's eyes softened just a little "if you want me to stop."</p><p>There was a deep affection in Catra's voice, there was safety. It offered Adora a moment of clarity to provide her with what she requested.</p><p>"Pineapples..." She didn't even have the presence of mind to feel the sting of embarrassment as Catra chuckled at her selection. The fog of lust was too strong.</p><p>"As you command, my love." With that, Catra thrust two fingers into Adora's throbbing, sopping core.</p><p>Adora's focus sharpened to a singular point - Catra's fingers pumping relentlessly in and out of her slick pussy. On the edges of her consciousness, she could feel her hard nipples scraping against the cold wall. Her existence was reduced to embarrassing pants and sounds of her wetness - her shameless cries climbing sharply with each subsequent thrust. They echoed off the walls of their bed-chamber. Adora wasn't sure that all of Brightmoon couldn't hear her. She didn't care.</p><p>"Mmmmmm, you're so wet baby..." Catra crooned in that raspy baritone "...so tight."</p><p>Catra's voice sent shivers of pleasure up Adora's spine. She was merciless in her attentions... unyielding. She curved her fingers downward, finding that spot which would make Adora shatter.</p><p>Her cunt was clenched  She could feel her walls gripping Catra's digits tightly. Adora thrust her hips backward, aching to feel Catra deeper, harder. She wanted all of this. Every inch, every ounce of Catra's fire. She would take it all. God, she felt like an animal in rut.</p><p>She arched her back even more - gasping with each plunge into her hot center. She was drenched with her juices. They were running down the back of her thighs. She felt so exposed, so vulnerable. </p><p>Her climax was building. One more thrust and she would come undone. Just as she was on the cusp of her ecstasy, Catra removed her fingers with a fierceness that echoed her prior ministrations. Adora ached at the sudden emptiness.</p><p>Before the fog could clear enough for her to form a thought, she could feel Catra's fingertips teasing her entrance. Her chest rumbled with a low moan - guttural, primal.</p><p>Catra slowly slid her fingers back in, inch by exquisite inch. With one final downward flick, she removed them and brought up to her lips.</p><p>“Mmmm...” Catra lapped at her coated fingers, “...you taste amazing.” She slid down to her knees, eyes locked on Adora’s dripping pussy.  With deliberate motion, she placed a hand on each of Adora’s ass cheeks and spread her wide. Catra devoured Adora with her gaze. She felt so exposed….so obscene. “Maybe I should drink directly from the source.”</p><p>All of a sudden, Adora was being fucked by Catra’s stiff tongue. She could feel it probing, stroking deep within her. Catra was unsparing as she ravaged Adora. There was no quarter given. There was nowhere to run or hide, but then again, Adora didn’t want to do either.  Adora bucked and pushed her hips back until Catra’s face was completely buried in her folds. She ground herself onto Catra’s tongue, riding her face with reckless abandon.</p><p>Once again, as Adora’s ecstasy reached the tipping point, Catra abruptly pulled away, removing all contact. Adora wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. </p><p>She whimpered as she begged Catra to continue. “Baby, please…” She didn’t care how needy she sounded, “don’t stop. I need you.”</p><p>“Oh...poor baby,” Catra tutted “I know what you need.”</p><p> Adora throbbed as she could feel Catra leaning in, inching ever closer.</p><p>“I just love to hear you beg.” Catra hummed as she slowly laved her tongue over Adora’s swollen clit. </p><p>All at once, Catra was fiercely sucking and lapping at Adora’s stiff nub. Adora’s head swam with the sensation of being thoroughly devoured. She could feel her muscles clenched, coiled on the precipice of release. She bore down on Catra, unable to control her body, uncaring. She would take what she needed. </p><p>Her orgasm crested and washed over her in a wave of shudders and screams. Even then, Catra was unrelenting. She increased the intensity of her licks, building with the violence of Adora’s release. The moment stretched before them as they rode out her orgasm together.</p><p>At the end of it all, Adora was completely spent. Her knees buckled as she collapsed into Catra’s waiting arms. She was solid and surprisingly strong, as she lifted Adora over to their waiting bed. </p><p>Adora’s eyes were drifting shut, even before Catra could bundle her up in their blankets. She felt so safe and warm in this little cocoon. She settled into Catra’s embrace, allowing herself to drift completely into euphoria. </p><p>“I love you, babe,” Adora mumbled.</p><p>“I love you too,” Catra said as she nuzzled the back of Adora’s neck.</p><p>“Catra?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” Catra crooned.</p><p>“Maybe we can do that again sometime?” </p><p>“Of course, Adora. Anytime”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>